De cosas rotas
by Mortos Der Soulstealer
Summary: Era la rutina, plasmada por años de relación, de cosas que se callan y estallan en la cara de ambos.
1. I Rotos por los años

**Total Drama** no me pertenece, le pertenece a _Fresh TV Inc. Y Teletoon_.

 _Coleccion de Drabbles sobre Courtney y Duncan._

* * *

 **De cosas rotas.**

 **I. Rotos por los años.**

 _Esta es una historia de amor_

 _Que no me afecta en absoluto._

 _No hubo mariposas, no significo nada._

 _Lo siento, pero no lo siento._

 ** _Solo, Jennie._**

El décimo aniversario de Total Drama Island resultó la excusa perfecta para una reunión de los veintidós campistas originales, organizada por Chris Mclean, por supuesto. La transmisión en vivo por todas las redes sociales y las pantallas esparcidas a lo largo y ancho de la casa de verano de Chris exponiendo en intervalos los mensajes de un _fandom_ aún vivo y las interacciones entre los mismos campistas desempolvaba en la mente de Courtney las experiencias en el campamento Wawanakwa.

—La princesa está muy callada. — Duncan la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras _Adele_ cantaba de la esperanza de olvidar algún día al amor de su vida. No habían intercambiado palabra desde el inicio de la reunión, ni en la elegante e inesperada cena ofrecida por el anfitrión. Fue Duncan el imprudente, el que se había acercado con aquel traje negro enmarcando sus facciones de hombre con toques de maldad fingida para invitarla a bailar un ritmo melancólico.

— ¿Es necesario hablar mientras bailamos?

—Es necesario cuando has aceptado bailar con tu ex. — Las pantallas exhiben su espalda descubierta por el escote del vestido y la cara del quien fuera su novio hace años tan cerca de la suya. La atención está centrada en ellos de nuevo como hace años con el tatuaje, el mapache y el rompimiento. Todo regresa al pensamiento.

—Chris debe disfrutar de ver sus _likes_ aumentar. — Él sonríe de la misma manera que antaño, altanero, escondiendo un secreto en aquella sonrisa que nunca logro descubrir.

—Quizá deba centrar su atención en los prometidos. — Duncan hace un ademan con la cabeza en dirección a Gwen y Trent. Tomados de las manos, son todo sonrisas y felicitaciones por su reciente compromiso. —Incluso el reciente matrimonio de Geoff y Bridgette genera mas _likes_ que nosotros bailando.

—Tú lo has dicho, ver bailar a la ex pareja más escandalosa de todo el programa es necesario de hablar. — Ella sonríe sincera, porque no puede negar el pasado con el hombre con quien está bailando al ritmo de _Thinking out loud._ No puede negar que estuvo enamorada de Duncan.

—Éramos la mejor pareja.

Los brazos de Duncan son los que se ciñen como un candado sobre la cintura de Courtney. Es su cabeza la que se inclina sobre el oído de ella para susurrar que la ha extrañado a morir, que deberían comenzar de nuevo.

—Éramos, Duncan. — Es ella la que se separa en la última oración de amor de _Ed Sheeran._ La que agradece por invitarla a bailar. — Pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, lo siento.

Es Courtney la que deja a Duncan en el centro de aquellas parejas felices bailando un verso de amor eterno. Un verso que no es para ella.


	2. II Rotos por lo inevitable

**Total drama** no me pertenece, le pertenece a _Fresh TV Inc._ y _Teletoon._

 _Colección de Drabbles sobre Courtney y Duncan._

* * *

 **De cosas rotas.**

 **II. Rotos por lo inevitable.**

 ** _¿Hay razón para seguir intentándolo?_**

 ** _Ambos estamos cansados de ello._**

 ** _Y parece que ambos tenemos la misma carta en la mano._**

 ** _Si es así, entonces…_**

 ** _Trivia_** ** _轉_** ** _: Seesaw, Suga._**

El conductor del programa "Hacerlo bien sin mirar a quien" hace un comentario bastante vulgar que incomoda al artista invitado en turno. Se escuchan las risas de fondo y Duncan sabe que es bastante graciosa la situación, pero no se ríe. Encendió la televisión porque necesitaba ruido, distracción, buscar cualquier pretexto ridículo que alejara su vista de la puerta de la guarida nerd de su novia.

Se le escapa el suspiro de los labios.

No van a disculparse, porque Courtney es necia y Duncan orgulloso. No van a disculparse ese día, ni el siguiente. Ni cuando sus miradas se encuentren de camino al único baño del departamento y alguna ceda en el incómodo silencio que el otro lo utilice. Ni porque ella aun deje el desayuno en la mesa antes de irse a trabajar. Ni porque él llegue con la cena en la mano cuando regrese del bar donde trabaja. No van a disculparse.

Era la rutina, plasmada por años de relación, de cosas que se callan y estallan en la cara de ambos.

La idea de vivir juntos era parte de un plan de vida a largo plazo, algo que se habían planteado en su último año de educación secundaria y a inicios de su vida universitaria. Courtney le sonreía de manera encantadora cuando hablaban de aquello.

—Falta poco. — Aseguraba ella.

Fue a mediados de su segundo año de universidad, cuando el imprudente de Geoff había anunciado con entusiasmo su compromiso con Bridgette. Esa muestra de amor, tan impulsiva como el mismo rubio y tan cálida como la surfista, incitó a Duncan a proponerle a Courtney seriamente vivir juntos en un apartamento.

Los ojos de la morena se habían llenado de lágrimas y cubrió de besos el rostro de él. Lo que siguió fueron semanas de búsqueda de un lugar que se acomodara al presupuesto de dos universitarios con trabajos de medio tiempo, metas a largo plazo y amor construido por años. Aquellos momentos los había disfrutado desde lo profundo de su ser. Momentos que parecían ajenos a ellos ahora.

Duncan mira una última vez la puerta de la guarida nerd de Courtney, antes de apagar la televisión e irse a dormir.

Es la mañana del día siguiente, cuando ambos se encuentran con la mirada en la cocina del apartamento, deciden salir de la rutina del silencio impuesto por sus diferencias y terminar la relación.


End file.
